Wizard (AP)
The Wizard is an'' Harvest Moon: Animal Parade specific character. In game, he is one of the 10 male marriage candidates that are available as a female character. He is one of the game's special bachelors, and is harder to impress then the regular bachelors. Wizard is a quiet recluse who lives alone in his home located in Harmonica Town. He prefers to keep to himself, and never leaves his home. Most of his time is spent looking through his gigantic telescope, conducting research, or gazing through his crystal ball. He has a hard time communicating with and understanding humans. The Wizard is very lonely, and has a sensitive side once befriended. The player will be unable to meet the Wizard until the Red, Yellow and Blue bells are rung. While working on your 4th bell, the Green Bell, it becomes necessary to enlist Wizard's help to cure Witch. Until this time, the door to Wizard's house will be locked and you will be unable to enter. After ringing the Green Bell, the Wizard is available to start befriending. Little is known about the Wizard. He has no birthday, and no family. Despite the fact that him and Witch are similar beings, the two do not get along. Witch and Wizard will never get married, and Wizard will not get married to anybody else either. '''Gifts' Loves Fugue Mushroom, Hot Coffee, Shining Coffee Beans, Shining Ground Coffee, Coffee Ice Cream, Shining Tea Leaves, Pontana Root, Crystal accessories Likes Green Tea, Herb Tea, Cafe au Lait, Coffee Candy, Perfect Coffee Beans, Strawberry Ice Cream, Mint Ice Cream, Tea Ice Cream, Crystal, Aquamarine, Sapphire, Shining Cocoa Fruit, Shining Milk Dislikes Junk, Failed recipes, Octopus, Salted Octopus, Squid 'Story Line Role' Wizard will play a major role in the story, and will help with the ringing of the Green Bell. Once you visit the Witch's hut, you will be able to visit Wizard in his home. Talking to the Wizard will conjure up a recipe to heal the Witch. You need Perfect Butter, Good Cornmeal, and a Hibiscus Flower. Bring Wizard the ingredients to make the potion to cure Witch. After she's back to normal, Witch will give you the Green Bell. 'Marriage Requirements' Before you can begin talking to Wizard, you must ring the Red, Blue and Yellow bells. At this point, Wizard's house will be unlocked, and he will appear in your game. Because he is a special bachelor, hearts are harder to work up, but he will still need 9 hearts in order to propose. You will also need to build Wizard's heart points by giving him gifts, and watching events. To marry in Animal Parade, a bachelor or bachelorette must be at 9 hearts. Additionally, you must have a level 2 house or bigger, watch all of their events, and use the blue feather to propose. 'Heart Events' For each bachelor or bachelorette in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, there are a set of events that occur at different heart levels. You must witness them all in order to marry. For Witch/Wizard, there is only an event at 4, 5, 7, and 9 hearts. At 9 hearts, you can propose, and you will witness an event where the two of you get engaged. There is also an event for your wedding. You can check heart levels by going into the menu of your game at any time. Gift (4 Heart Event) After Wizard's heart level has been raised to 4, he will come by your house as you leave in the morning. Wizard only has one gift event, rather then two. This event is automatic and will happen as soon as you leave your house. Wizard has made you something. He'd like to have you it, as it's good for you and would probably do you some well! Accepting Wizard's present will give you Vegetable Juice as well as make Wizard happy. Declining Wizard's present will cause him to be upset and you will lose heart points with him. You can eat, ship or use Wizard's present as a regift. Date (5 Heart Event) When Wizard has a heart level of 5 or more hearts, you can ask him to go on a date with you. You must go to Wizard's house in Harmonica Town to ask him, and you must ask him before noon. On a sunny day, go and talk to Wizard. If Wizard wants to go on a date, a scene will play where Wizard will ask to meet with you later. It's your choice if you'd like to accept, or to decline. If you're going to meet Wizard, he'll ask you to meet him at the Celesta Church Plaza at 16:00, and don't be late! When you arrive, the two of you will wait for the stars to come out so you can look at them later. Wizard is a huge fan of astrology, and is excited to see the stars. He asks if you like stars too. Telling Wizard that you love them will increase his affection and continue the date. At the end of the evening, he will thank you for the time you've spent with him, and you will then go home. Standing Wizard up for the date will result in losing heart points. Confession (7 Heart Event) When you work Wizard up to 7 hearts, you can trigger another event. Find Wizard and talk to him before noon. He will ask you to meet her at the Lighthouse at 16:00 (4PM). He has something important that he wants to talk to you about, so don't be late! Walk to the Lighthouse around 16:00, and Wizard will meet you there. Wizard tries to explain that nobody knows his real name, as telling anybody his real name would cause them to control him. However, he wants you to know his true name. He wants to know how you feel about him. If you wish to continue courting Wizard, the top four responses are all appropriate answers that you can give him. Any of the positive answers will result in Wizard being relieved, but he's not ready to give you his name yet. He'll offer to walk you home, and the event will end. Not showing up to meet Wizard or giving him a negative response will result in losing heart points. If you don't show up to meet Wizard, he will be very upset the next time you talk to him, and will remind you that you forgot something important. It will take a little while to regain lost hearts. Proposal (9 Heart Event) After Wizard is at 9 hearts, you can finally propose to him. If you have a Blue Feather, showing it to him will result in a proposal event. Make sure that you have watched all of Wizard's events, and that he is at 9 hearts before proposing. Showing him the feather before meeting these requirements may result in Wizard not accepting your feather. Find Wizard during the day, and show him your Blue Feather. If he wants to accept it, a cut scene will play where he will ask to talk to you somewhere that's a little more private. You will be automatically transferred to the Church Grounds, where Wizard will propose. Although you're a human, he wants to be with you for the rest of his life. He will thank you and the scene will end with a kiss. With Witch and Wizard, the wedding date and ceremony are different. Rather then making an arrangement with Hamilton, the ceremony will be a private one with just you and your spouse. Your spouse will pick the wedding day, and it will be at night. It will still take place at Celesta Church. 'Wedding' On the night of your wedding, your character will automatically wake up and head to Celesta Church to meet Wizard. There will be no chores, errands, or free time during the day to do anything on your wedding day. The only task for the day will be to get married. Wizard will meet you at the Church, alone. For Wizard's wedding, he will remain in his regular clothing while your character wears the traditional wedding dress. Because Perry is not here, Wizard will make his own vows to your character. Wizard will give you a wedding ring, and then seal the deal with a kiss. Because there are no guests at your wedding, you will return home with Wizard immediately. You also do not get a honeymoon ticket from Hamilton with any special marriage candidate. When you return home, Wizard reveals his true name as being Gale. From this point on in the game, his name will be Gale and be shown as that, and not as "Wizard." Married Life Your spouse will make you a lunch every morning, like every other. Depending on how many hearts they have, the quality of the lunch will change. Your spouse can also help you with chores around your farm, which include fishing, mining, watering, harvesting, picking weeds, milking, brushing, and egg/silk collecting. Your spouse's personality depends on what chores they'll be better at. You must select a chore to do in between 6 and 7AM, or else your spouse will go out on their own during the day. You can take your spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Gale's birthday is unknown, so you don't have to worry about remembering! Gale may still return to his home in Harmonica Town from time to time, but he will always return in the evening. 'Child Information' Personality If you've married Wizard, your children have three personality possibilities: Romantic, Quiet, or Scholarly. The Fiery pesonality is not available for any of your children. Personalities change depending on who you've married. Your child's personality will change dialogue, as well as what chores they specialize in. Appearance Wizard's children will always have hair that is a dark blonde, and eyes that are green. Your children will always look like your spouse, but with a darker hair color. They will also inherit some of your spouse's personality, but you can choose their personality with a variety of different choices offered at each stage of their growth. WizardYoungerSon.jpg|Wizard's younger son. WizardYoungerDaughter.jpg|Wizard's younger daughter. WizardOlderSon.jpg|Wizard's older son. WizardOlderDaughter.jpg|Wizard's older daughter. 'Random Events' Through befriending Wizard, random events become available to view. These events can be viewed by either gender and are completely optional. Wizard's Crystal Ball After you ring the Green Bell, you can return to Wizard's house and speak to him. This will trigger a cut scene where Wizard will ask about his crystal ball. He can't find it, so Finn suggest that you search for it. Go to Ocarina Inn and speak to Colleen. When you ask about the crystal ball, she'll mention that Jake has been acting very strange. If you talk to Jake, he will deny that anything strange is going on, but will brag that he can read his wife's mind. He doesnt mention how though, and will send you away. Jake mentions that the Inn closes at 10PM, and not to visit after that point. If you come back at 10PM, walk into one of the back rooms of the Inn. You'll find Jake looking into the crystal ball! Wizard comes in, and convinces Jake to give him the crystal ball back. Once Wizard has his crystal ball back, you can use it's powers! You can visit Wizard's home and look into the crystal ball to get gift suggestions for potential bachelors/bachelorettes. He will also tell you how they feel about you. This doesn't work for the special candidates (Harvest King, Harvest Goddess, Wizard, Witch). The Forest Mushroom To see this event, Witch and Wizard both must have 3 hearts. It will take place in Fugue Forest, in the first clearing. You will need to walk several screens (starting at the beginning of the forest, and not Witch's house) until this event will automatically trigger. 250px|right| You will see Witch and Wizard fighting over a Fugue Mushroom. They are both claiming that they saw it first, and the mushroom goes flying out of their hands because of the argument! Because the mushroom is now lost, both the Witch and Wizard are frustrated. Since they both want to find another one, both are offering a prize for the mushroom to go to them! It's up to your character to find another mushroom, and it will then be your choice to give the mushroom to Witch or Wizard. The Fugue Mushrooms are easily found while walking through Fugue Forest. If you choose to give the mushroom to Wizard, he will give you Shining Flour and Shining Buckwheat Flour as a reward. Witch's reward will be a Black Pearl if you choose to bring the mushroom to her. Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Characters